Kindness
by glasswrks
Summary: Can a simple act of kindness mean so much? This story is based on the movie Yentl. I was not sure which category to put it in. Is it a movie? Is it a musical or is it simply a film with musical interludes in it? It does have a Hadass/Anshel slant to it.


**Title:** Kindness

**Author:** A. M. Glass

**Copyright:** June 10 – 13th, 2010.

**Ratings:** (US) T (UK) PG (AUS) PG

**ROUTINE AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it, I don't own "Yentl" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based upon the 1983 movie, Yentl, which starred Barbra Streisand, Mandy Patinkin and Amy Irving, amongst others. The movie itself is based on the short story written by Isaac Bashevis Singer. The movie was co-written by Jack Rosenthal and Barbara Streisand. The United Artist/Barwood production was co-produced by Larry De Waay and Rusty Lemorande. It was produced and directed by Barbra Streisand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** When I first saw the movie, WAAAY back in 1983 I was surprised by the interaction between Amy Irving and Barbara Streisands' characters. These characters who at first were thrown together because of the Avigdor character; played by Mandy Patinkin, actually liked each other by the end of the movie. They (Amy Irving/Barbara Streisand) played Hadass and Yentl/Anshel so well you could see how, towards the end of the movie, Hadass could fall in love with Anshel, while Yentl could love Hadass for teaching her so many things. This story would be considered a _missing scene/or off screen_ piece. It takes place prior to when Avigdor comes to the house for dinner with Yentl (Anshel) and Hadass already married.

**THANKS:** To CRD for looking at the story for me.

* * *

Yentl leaned back onto the pillows, exhausted. "I don't think I can eat another bite," she said, her throat sore, her eyes drifting close.

Hadass put the bowl of soup on the end table. "That's okay Anshel," she replied as she wiped her husbands' lips with a napkin. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Yentl's eyes popped open. "Hmm? Oh, no, nothing at all," she said fighting off the weariness she felt. She had caught a cold three days ago and had finally listened to Hadass who had told her to stay home and rest.

She had to admit as she started to drift off to sleep, Hadass had taken good care of her.

Hadass looked at Anshel, watched as his breath even out and deepen as he slept.

He puzzled her.

Anshel was not like anyone she had ever met and since they had married Hadass would have to say he had been very kind to her when he did not need to be.

Anshel never pressured her or made advances towards her, demanding his marital rights as her husband. He even explained to her _why_ he would not.

He was very thoughtful.

He would always compliment her and have the biggest smile whenever she made his favorite dish, which filled her with a sense of pride and accomplishment.

Anshel would even bring her news of Avigdor. How he was, what they discussed, everything and it did not seem to bother him to do so.

Yes, Anshel was a good man.

He was a good husband.

He was a good; dare she say, friend?

She felt safe, secure and comfortable around him.

Hadass sighed.

If things had been different, she would have been Avigdor's wife by now. That thought made her wonder. Would he have treated her the same way Anshel had/has?

Or would she have done everything for him without acknowledgement?

When Avigdor had come for dinner, he would thank her, but looking back, it seemed off hand. As if he was simply being polite.

Anshel on the other hand actually looked at her and told her.

She could tell he meant it.

So what if he did not make her tremble like Avigdor...

Hadass shook her head.

Now was not the time to have these thoughts, especially as Anshel lay sick in bed. She stood up and gathered the blankets, making sure he was well covered.

"Good night, sleep well."

She took the dishes with her downstairs.

"How is Anshel sweetheart?" Her mother asked as she entered the kitchen.

"He is getting better Mother, although he still seems feverish."

"Well make sure you take care of him..."

"Of course I will Mother."

"Hadass," Mrs. Vishkower said as she took her aside from Sophie's hearing. "I know Anshel is not who you wanted to marry, but you must admit, he has been good to you... hasn't he?"

"He has been nothing but kind to me Mother," Hadass replied somewhat indignantly. How could she think otherwise? Anshel had never treated her harshly, nor had he ever raised his voice in anger. An emotion she could not say she'd ever seen Anshel display.

He was a good man and she knew she was fortunate.

Who knew how she would have been treated had she been forced to marry one of the other suitors her parents had arranged meetings with.

"I'm very lucky Mother."

Her mother stared at her, looked deep into her eyes as if making sure she heard the truth behind the words. "Enough of this chit-chat, your father is coming home soon," Mrs. Vishkower said as she busied herself in the kitchen.

Hadass watched her mother for a moment or two before leaving the kitchen and headed back upstairs.

She quietly opened the bedroom door and slipped inside. She smiled as she walked past Anshel's bed. She could only see his head poking out from underneath the covers.

She sat down on her bed.

She was tired.

She had been up since five-thirty in the morning and had been taking care of household chores as well as taking care of Anshel.

He had put up a brave front, not wanting her help, saying he could take care of himself.

"I'm your wife Anshel, I'm supposed to take care of you," she told him.

She could tell he was trying to decide if he was going to accept her help and after suffering another bout of coughing, he accepted.

"Thank you," he told her.

Hadass had some difficulty thinking back to a time when she had ever heard her father thank her mother. She was sure he probably had. But it did seem like a distant memory.

What was most likely a hard thing for her father to have spoken; she found Anshel had no problems with it.

In fact, it seemed very natural for him.

He would always thank her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn. She decided to lie down for a moment. It was still early, she had things to finish and she still had to figure out what to make for Anshel if he was still sick in the morning.

* * *

"Go away," Hadass mumbled as she drifted back to sleep, clutching her pillow tighter.

* * *

"Good morning..."

"What?"

"Good morning."

"Anshel?" came the puzzled reply.

"Yes," she said as Hadass finally opened her eyes. "Hello. I really didn't want to wake you... you looked so tired."

Hadass pushed herself up and immediately noticed she was not wearing the outfit she had fallen asleep in.

"You're probably wondering about your clothes?" Yentl asked as she poured Hadass a cup of tea. "I asked your mother and Sophie if they would undress you. One lump right?" she asked holding the tongs with a sugar cube in it.

"Yes," Hadass replied as Anshel dropped the cube into the cup.

"Here you are," Yentl passed her the tea. "Your mother also told me you didn't eat last night, so I had a plate made," she gestured to the breakfast tray. "You really should eat Hadass. I wouldn't want you to get sick because of me."

"Thank you Anshel."

"No, Hadass, thank you. You took wonderful care of me and I feel much better thanks to you."

"You're my husband Anshel," she stressed again as if that explained everything.

"Yes... husband," Yentl muttered under her breath. "Well, I'm going downstairs," she said as she got up slowly still feeling the effect of her illness. "Don't worry about anything. I told your mother that you needed to rest, so you can sleep in if you'd like," she reached out and hesitantly patted Hadass' hand. "You are very kind Hadass, I won't forget that. You better drink your tea before it gets cold."

"I will..."

Hadass watched as Anshel walked to their bedroom door.

"Perhaps later we could study?" he asked her.

"I would like that," she replied and was rewarded with a smile that reached Anshel's eyes making them sparkle.

He left the room.

Hadass put the cup down and wondered briefly as continued to stare at the door if she imaged the flutter in her chest.

Could a smile and a simple act of kindness mean so much to her?

Perhaps it could.

The End.


End file.
